De finales y comienzos
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Él aseguraba que todo había sucedido por culpa de ella. Era mucho más fácil que aceptar que la sabelotodo le producía algo muy alejado al asco desde vaya a saberse cuándo. Sí, haciendo una revisión de todo no había margen a la duda. Todo había sido culpa de ella.


**De finales y comienzos**

Él aseguraba que todo había sucedido por culpa de ella. Era mucho más fácil que aceptar que la sabelotodo le producía algo muy alejado al asco desde vaya a saberse cuándo.

Sí. Era mucho más fácil admitir que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella exclusivamente porque ella lo provocó.

Después de todo, fue ella quién le sonrió primero en la estación de King Cross cuando lo vio. La única, aparte de sus amigos, que no le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

Fue ella, quien ahora que la Directora McGonagall les había informado que ambos serían los Premios Anuales y deberían compartir torre y ser pareja en los trabajos conjuntos de sus asignaturas, le había sonreído y caminado a su lado sin preocuparse por mantener la distancias o por lo que el resto del alumnado dijera.

Ella la que luego de ingresar a la sala se fascinó con el lugar y le dio a él la posibilidad de elegir primero su habitación, alegando que a ella le daba igual pues pasaría más tiempo en la sala de estar frente a la chimenea.

Sí, ella le habló como si nada pasara. Como si no existiese entre ellos una historia más oscura que el Lago Negro.

Y como si fuera poco, antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación, se había acercado hasta él, que se mantenía con la vista clavada en un libro para, aunque lo negara rotundamente, no tener los ojos clavados en ella, y le tocó el hombro con una sonrisa sincera y le deseó las buenas noches.

Sí. Haciendo una revisión de todo no había margen a la duda. Todo había sido culpa de ella.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el inicio de clases y las cosas se volvían cada vez más confusas para él.

Granger había mantenido sus saludos diarios, y hasta se encontró a sí mismo respondiéndoselos. Incluso, un día en que el alumnado parecía más alborotado de lo habitual, la Gryffindor había ido incluso más allá y le había besado la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado en la clase de Transformaciones. Obviamente, el bullicio había aumentado y la misma profesora tuvo que mandar a todos a callar.

Además, se había enterado por la cotilla de Pansy, que de alguna manera había terminado siendo amiga de la Lunática Lovegood, que varios profesores le habían ofrecido a Granger el cambiar de pareja para sus trabajos, a pesar que esa fuese una de las "obligaciones" que tenían como premios anuales, y ella se había negado rotundamente a todos. Muy ofendida, cabía recalcar.

Ah, y también se había enterado que había tenido un par de "intercambios de opinión" bastante intensos con sus compañeros también debido a él.

Simplemente no sabía como sentirse al respecto, ni que pensar… o si siquiera debía pensar en ello. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

* * *

Si las cosas estaban resultando raras con Granger para Draco, definitivamente se pusieron peor a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Y no hablaba del hecho de que la sabelotodo había traído un regalo para él… que por suerte era algo que había previsto y también tenía algo para darle de vuelta… sólo por sí las dudas, claro.

No, el "problema" se había dado unos días después. Cuando Granger lo encontró tirado en un pasillo luego que un grupito de alumnos había decidido descargar sus frustraciones personales castigándolo a él con una golpiza. Al parecer el no poder remover el tatuaje de su brazo lo hacía merecedor.

La chica se había acercado velozmente hacia él, y ante su negativa por ir a la enfermería, ella lo llevó hasta la Sala Común y por cuenta propia se ocupó de atender cada una de las heridas que le habían dejado. No eran más que algunos cortes en el rostro y una especie de quemadura en su antebrazo; esa era la más dolorosa, pero también la que menos ganas tenía de que Granger viera. Obviamente, a ella nadie le ganaba en empecinamiento, ni siquiera él, y se salió con la suya. Ni siquiera pareció inmutarse cuando vio la serpiente negra allí plasmada, ni la quemadura había podido borrarla.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la curación. Solamente se comunicaban con miradas y con el cambio en sus toques cuando él soltaba algún quejido por lo bajo. Sus roces eran suaves y hasta con cierta dulzura, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, siempre se mantenía firme y segura, como si estuviese completamente familiarizada y acostumbrada al trabajo… lo recorrió un escalofrío al adivinar los motivos.

-Listo… -anunció dándole un toque divertido en la frente y sonriéndole.

-Gracias… -murmuró él por lo bajo, sin saber que decirle. Estaba incómodo, muy incómodo.

-Nada de gracias -se puso seria- Dime quién ha sido.

-No lo sé.

-Malfoy…

-No lo sé, Granger. No los miré, puedes entrar a mi maldita cabeza si no me crees -Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Un poco intimidada por el tono desesperado usado por Draco y por otro lado por la facilidad con que el chico había ofrecido abrir su cabeza. Sabía que los métodos utilizados por los Aurores eran poco ortodoxos a la hora de sonsacarle información a los mortífagos vinculados a esta última guerra. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Malfoy?

-Está bien, te creo -le dijo con una sonrisa y acentuando el gesto tomándolo de la mano- Pero esto no puede quedar así, ¿lo sabes? ¿sabes que no está bien lo que te hicieron? -él simplemente se encogió de hombros- Malfoy, mírame -a regañadientes, el chico obedeció- No es la primera vez que sucede, ¿verdad?

Draco se alteró un poco ante la pregunta. Se soltó de su mano y se puso de pie, alejándose unos cuantos metros y evitando su mirada. Ella no se preocupó mucho y lo siguió al instante.

-Será la última vez, lo prometo.

-Granger, hazte y hazme un favor: no te metas -dijo osco.

-Tarde. -anunció con una sonrisa cínica que no recordaba haber visto nunca en ella- Si tú no piensas hacer nada al respecto, yo lo haré.

-¡No te incumbe! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Soy Premio Anual, claro que me incumbe -rebatió.

-Sabes que no lo haces por tu deber como Premio Anual. No quiero ser tu obra de caridad. -escupió. Ella lo miró notablemente dolida por sus palabras pero recompuso el gesto enseguida.

-A veces extraño al antiguo Malfoy.

-Él murió.

-Como partes de todos lo hicieron. Pero esto -lo señaló de arriba a abajo- no pega contigo. -le dijo a medida que se daba vuelta y se encaminaba hacia su habitación, encerrándose allí.

Draco hubiese zanjado el tema allí, pero esa misma noche se enteró que Blaise había sufrido el mismo ataque y se encontraba en la enfermería reponiendo un par de costillas que le habían roto a patadas. Por suerte Theo había llegado antes que la cosas empeoraran.

Y si había una cosa cierta en Hogwarts era que en Slytherin hallabas a tus verdaderos amigos… y que si te metías con uno, te metías con todos.

Esa noche estaba planeando las mil y una formas de vengarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea cuando Granger entró tempestivamente en la Sala Común. Se dirigía directamente hacia su habitación, pero le habló frenándola en seco.

-Granger, puedes ponerte contenta… han revivido a Malfoy. -Ella sonrió tímidamente y terminó el camino a su cuarto.

* * *

El revuelo en Hogwarts se propagó aún hasta tres días después. El ataque a estos dos alumnos había despertado un enfrentamiento de opiniones que parecía ser igual de vehemente en ambos bandos. Muchos estaban indignados y dolidos por lo sucedido, no tanto por solidaridad con los atacados, sino por la tristeza de sentir que la guerra no había acabado. Y por supuesto, estaban los que sostenían que no se les había dado más que el escarmiento que merecían y que el Wizengamot no les había dado.

Así, era bastante difícil adivinar quienes podrían ser los "justicieros" por mucho empeño que le pusieran a averiguarlo. Lo único que sabían es que tanto en Gryffindor como en Ravenclaw tenían gente que los despreciaba y deseaba que los sacaran del colegio, pero no más que eso. Nada que les fuera verdaderamente útil… Blaise tampoco había reconocido a sus atacantes y Theo sólo los vio corriendo de espaldas.

Ese año Hogwarts estaba más que nunca incentivando a la interacción entre las casas, con clases compartidas, actividades conjuntas e incluso las mesas del comedor eran mixtas, cada cual se sentaba donde quería rodeado de quien quería… aunque claro, la costumbre es difícil de romper y los alumnos se seguían sentando en la mesa que anteriormente se le adjudicaba a su casa, salvo por pequeñas y contadas excepciones.

Esa noche fue una de esas.

Granger terminó de sorprenderlo con sus actitudes inexplicables cuando en el momento de la cena, entró al Gran Comedor y manteniendo su sonrisa y su pose erguida, en vez de encaminarse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, como siempre hacía, lo hizo con la misma naturalidad hacia la de Slytherin.

El murmullo fue subiendo a un nivel de volumen casi intolerable. Los ojos de todo el alumnado estaba tras sus pasos. Parecía que todo el mundo había dejado de comer repentinamente.

Pero la hazaña de la leona no sólo quedó ahí. Sino que se sentó frente a él y Blaise, se sirvió un trozo de pollo y un poco de puré de patatas y les comenzó a hablar como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Este puré está maravilloso -comentó luego de terminar su primer bocado. Creo que voy a combinarlo también con un poco de ensalada… estoy famélica. ¿Ustedes que se sirvieron? -levantó un poco la vista como queriendo pispear sus platos.

-Pavo con salsa agridulce -le contestó Blaise haciendo a un lado su sorpresa inicial y desenvolviéndose con su característica naturalidad. -Deberías probar un poco.

-Deberías acompañarlo con algunas batatas -le aconsejó. El moreno le sonrió y rápidamente acató la sugerencia.

-Excelente -le sonrió. -Insisto en que deberías probarlo.

-Vale, trae aquí -le ordenó robándole un trozo con sus cubiertos- ¡Está muy bueno realmente! -asintió- ¿Y tú, Malfoy? ¿Qué comes?

Recién en ese momento, cuando se dirigió directamente a él, Draco salió de su estado de estupor. Aquello parecía sacado de algún sueño bizarro o realidad alternativa.

-Pavo, también -contestó secamente- con ensalada de hojas verdes.

-Pero sin la salsa… es alérgico a la miel.

-Ni se te ocurra comer de mi plato -agregó rápidamente con seriedad. Hermione casi que ríe por la infantilidad de su actuar.

-No conocía a nadie con ese tipo de alergia… -comentó como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-De niño me picó una plex, una abeja mágica. Estuve hospitalizado y desde entonces no puedo consumir ni usar ningún producto que derive de la miel. -A pesar de que lo intentó, realmente lo intentó, porque había logrado que Malfoy le dirigiera más de dos palabras de corrido, no pudo evitar la carcajada- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? -espetó él, molesto.

-Lo siento, es que de niña también me picó una abeja… pero una muggle, normal. Y más que tener un dolor en el trasero por días, no ha pasado. Nunca había escuchado de esas consecuencias.

-Tienes suerte que haya sido muggle -refunfuñó.

-La verdad es que sí. Aunque realmente fue un molesto dolor en el trasero… -recalcó. Y esta vez ni Draco pudo esconder la sonrisa.

-Drake, nunca me contaste… ¿a ti dónde te picó la abeja?

Y por los colores que adornaron el rostro del rubio, supieron que él también había sufrido de un molesto dolor en el trasero.

* * *

-¡No es eso lo que estoy diciendo! -exclamaba Draco frustrado, aunque no podía negar cuanto le divertía la cara de Granger cuando discutían.

-¡Sí lo estás haciendo! -replicó molesta

-Granger, no puedes decirme a mi que es lo que estoy queriendo decir.

-Si puedo. Estoy escuchándote.

-Estás mezclando las cosas -respondió ya un poco hastiado del sinsentido de la conversación.

-No, al contrario, eres tú el que tiene la mente cerrada y esquematizada.

-¡No estoy diciendo que los muggles no merezcan la magia! -gritó perdiendo los nervios- Tú eres la mejor prueba de ello. Lo que estoy diciendo, es que quienes no tienen magia en sí, no tienen que conocerla. Debemos mantenernos ocultos.

-Eso no tiene sentido -se cruzó de brazos- Podrían lograrse grandes cosas si ambos mundos trabajaran juntos. ¡Podríamos serles de mucha ayuda!

-¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de Salem?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada? -preguntó perplejo- Una antepasado de mi familia, de parte paterna, hacía medicinas para ayudar a los muggles que enfermaban en su pueblo, ¿y cómo lo agradecieron? ¡La colgaron de una jodida horca!

-Realmente no puedo creer que estés comparándolo con un hecho que sucedió hace centenares de años. ¡Las civilizaciones avanzan!

-Déjamelo acercártelo temporalmente, entonces… ¿no conoces acaso la historia de Ariana Dumbledore?

-Si, pero…

-Eso muggles la terminaron volviendo loca… ¡y sólo porque tuvo un tonto acto de magia involuntaria!

-¡Era sólo una niña! Un adulto podría haber manejado mejor la situación…

-Sí, como Dumbledore padre -ironizó- Y si hipotéticamente fuera el caso, ¿qué? ¿Deberíamos trabajar con ellos pero mantener a nuestros niños ocultos? No creo que funcione así…

-No fue eso lo que yo dije.

-Oh, ¿cómo me has dicho antes? Ah, si… ¡Estoy escuchándote! -ironizó imitando su voz.

-No seas idiota, Malfoy.

-Tú no seas cerrada. Por algo la vida no ha dotado a todos con el don de la magia. Es algo nuestro, y por ende es nuestro deber protegerla -explicó- Tarde, pero la vida me ha hecho ver que no importa por cuantas generaciones la vengamos arrastrando, importa que la tenemos. Ellos no. Y todos tememos a lo que no conocemos.

-Si conocieran la magia podrían no temerle -No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-¡Nunca entenderán lo que es! No pueden vivirlo de ninguna forma, por lo que por mucha explicación que se les de, por mucho que se les demuestre, seguiremos siendo bichos raros ante sus ojos.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? -preguntó perplejo.

-Si.

-Bueno.

Y ella sonrió antes de volver a la lectura de su libro.

No era la primera vez que tenían una de esas charlas/discusiones en su Sala Común. Desde aquella noche clave donde Hermione se sentó con ellos en la mesa de Slytherin, no sólo volvía a repetirlo casi a diario, sino que también había empezado a buscar su compañía en la Sala Común y a entablar conversaciones.

Y, por supuesto, tampoco iba a ser la última.

* * *

Hubo una tarde en que entró a su Sala Común y se encontró con Granger llorando frente a la chimenea. Llevaba un sweater amplísimo, tan largo que había metido las rodillas dentro. En la mano llevaba una carta.

-¿Granger? -preguntó un poco preocupado. La chica levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa entre las lágrimas.

-Oh, Draco… ¿cómo estas? -preguntó secándose tranquila las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿A mi me preguntas? -preguntó irónico por su estado.

-No… No es nada -intentó sonreírle- Harry escribió. Dice que quiere proponerle matrimonio a Ginny cuando salga de Hogwarts…

-¿Estás enamorada de Potter? -preguntó sorprendido, ignorando la extraña punzada que atravesó su pecho.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Estás loco?

-Bueno… como estabas llorando así… -La punzada desapareció mágicamente tras escucharla. Hermione rió.

-Estás loco -negó con la cabeza, todavía riendo. Se paró y se acercó hasta él, tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró con ella hacia el sofá. -A veces la gente llora de felicidad, Malfoy -Draco la miraba como impresionado, una parte por la familiaridad con que ella sostenía todavía su mano, y por otro por lo que le estaba diciendo- Lo extraño mucho. Bueno, y a Ron también. Pero me pone feliz ver como la vida de todos se va encausando, cómo el horror va quedando detrás…

-¿No es muy joven para casarse? -preguntó de la nada. El tema lo ponía notablemente incómodo.

-¿Hay alguna edad para hacerlo? -le sonrió suavemente- Harry nunca ha tenido una familia, es lógico que quiera formar la propia rápidamente, más allá que con todo lo que ha vivido desee aferrarse a la felicidad con uñas y dientes… Además, después de todo, no hay dudas de que Ginny es la mujer de su vida, no tiene sentido atrasar lo inevitable…

-¿Tú te casarías a esta edad? -se encontró soltado la pregunta antes de siquiera pensarla.

-Lo dudo… -reflexionó- No por una cuestión de edad, como tú planteas. Sino porque no he encontrado una persona con la que esté segura que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida…

-Quizás sí y todavía no lo has reconocido -¡I _diota_! ¿qué jodidos estaba diciendo? La sonrisa que ella le dedicó detuvo su castigo mental.

-Puede ser… ¿quién dice y acabo el año descubriéndolo? Quizás el año que viene me encuentres en las filas de las casadas, Malfoy -bromeó

-No creo que no tengas ningún pretendiente dando vueltas…

-No dije que no lo hubiera… dije que no había encontrado una persona que me diera la seguridad de querer compartir toda la vida con él. -aclaró.

-¿Cambia mucho las cosas? -sonrió él ante tal especificación.

-Completamente… -le sonrió. Los ojos le brillaban y ya no había rastro de lágrimas en ellos. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué planes tienes de casamiento?

-Este año rompí el compromiso que mi familia había acordado con la familia Greengrass… -respondió escueto.

-¿Daphne? -No pudo guardarse la curiosidad

-Astoria -respondió con la misma impavidez- Así que soy un hombre libre…

-¿Puedo aprovecharme de eso y pedirte algo? -preguntó. Draco la miró con sorpresa, pero con un gesto la invitó a seguir hablando- Yo… -bueno, toda su seguridad se había ido de golpe al diablo- ¿Podrías abrazarme? -habló rápidamente- Sé que es algo raro y puede serte incómo… -se detuvo en medio de la frase al sentir los brazos de Draco rodeándola. Sonrió. Él también lo hizo al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña relajándose contra él. La apretó con más fuerza contra sí.

De ese paso no tendría retorno, estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

-No creo que esa ley se apruebe -le respondió Draco a Hermione luego que ésta viniera despotricando por una nota de El Profeta. Habían cumplido la sentencia de Greyback: el beso del dementor. Y eso parecía haber puesto en boca de todos nuevamente el tema de la seguridad de los licántropos. Otra vez salía el tema de la dichosa ley de regulación- Kingsley siempre estuvo en contra, y casualmente ahora es Ministro.

-Lo sé -suspiró ella- Pero hay demasiada presión desde la Comunidad Mágica…

-En vez de ocupar su tiempo con leyes estúpidas, deberían buscar una manera de volver más eficiente la poción Matalobos, algo que directamente les evite la transformación, o que al menos no pierdan su conciencia humana al hacerlo…

-Suena utópico. -él se encogió de hombros.

-Antes resultaba utópica esa poción, directamente. Somos magos y tenemos un montón de herramientas a nuestro alcance. Es cuestión de tiempo y dedicación. -Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Quién dice y seas tú quién la descubra... -dijo- Después de todo eres el único de todo el curso que puede realizar la Matalobos correctamente.

-Eso limpiaría finalmente mi nombre, ¿no crees?

-Con eso te ganarías la gratitud de mucha gente, Draco…

-El niño… el niño de mi prima, ¿él…? -preguntó mirándose las manos.

-No, él no ha heredado la licantropía de su padre.

-Ah… -intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero Hermione pudo notar el alivio en él.

-Me gustas -soltó de golpe ella, haciendo que Draco se atragantara con el chocolate caliente que Hermione le había preparado y ahora bebía.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

-Disculpa, me expresé mal... -se apresuró a aclarar, su rostro estaba completamente colorado- Me refiero a esto… a pasar tiempo contigo. Sé que te dije que extrañaba a Harry y Ron, pero lo cierto es que cuando estoy contigo no lo hago… Con ellos no puedo hablar de estas cosas y de todo lo que hablamos. ¡Nunca pude hablar así con alguien en realidad! -exclamó entre risas nerviosas.

-Está bien -respondió Draco sin saber en realidad que decir. El corazón se le había detenido momentáneamente al escuchar su primer declaración ¿ _Qué esperaba_?

-¿Estás dándome permiso? -rió ella, mucho más relajada

-No, yo… -titubeó. La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, Draco. Lo sé…

* * *

 _Era un sueño. Tenía que mentalizarse en que era un sueño y entonces así se despertaría y todo terminaría. Sí. Así de fácil era todo. Entonces ¿por qué mierda no podía despertarse de una vez?_

 _Conocía ese lugar más de lo que le gustaría. Pero esa era una situación que no había vivido. Era sólo un sueño, no un recuerdo… eso debería aliviarlo._

 _Se dio cuenta que en este caso, si bien estaba en las mazmorras de su propia mansión, lo estaba haciendo en el lado equivocado. Él parecía ser el prisionero. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo; aquello no podía augurar nada bueno._

 _Escuchó las rejas de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. Pronto le siguieron varios pasos bajando por la escalera, se escuchaban también movimientos bruscos._

 _Casi inconscientemente se movió al rincón más oscuro del lugar._

 _-¡Draquito! -la voz de su tía le erizó la piel- ¡Te hemos traído compañía!_

 _Desde su lugar vio como las personas que bajaban venían con sus varitas iluminando el lugar. De nada le serviría seguir escondiéndose. Por alguna jodida razón no despertaba y no quería ser testigo de lo que su cabeza le tuviese preparado._

 _-Ven, sobrino, ¿no saludarás a tu compañera la sangresucia? -la sangre se le heló, y antes que pudiera manejarlo sus pasos lo habían adelantado lo suficiente para descubrirse ante los ojos de los demás, pero sobretodo para poder certificar lo que la bruja decía._

 _En el momento en que vio a Hermione Granger amordazada y con las manos atadas a su espalda siendo arrastrada por Greyback, olvidó completamente que se trataba de un sueño. Se abalanzó hasta su tía, pero lógicamente no llegó a acercarse ni dos pasos cuando la bruja lo había echado hacia atrás golpeándolo con un hechizo._

 _Su risa resonó en todo el lugar._

 _-Suéltala -gruñó entre dientes._

 _-No, no creo que lo haga… -volvió a reír._

 _-¿Qué es lo que buscas, maldita bruja? -escupió con odio, sin poder quitar el ojo de la castaña que se removía en los brazos del hombre lobo._

 _-Castigarte. -dijo como si fuese una respuesta obvia- Serás uno de nosotros Draco… por las buena o por las malas -su tono se había vuelto serio y sombrío- Vamos a sacar del camino todas tus debilidades, vamos a generar tanto dolor en ti que no quedará ni siquiera un hueco donde se pueda generar algo de consciencia en ti, nada de bondad…_

 _-No -su voz salió apenas como un murmullo ahogado, aunque su intención había sido gritarle. El hechizo lo mantenía pegado a la jodida pared evitando que cayera al piso por la debilidad de sus piernas. Su mente se había embotado y no podía pensar en una forma de salir de esa. Las amenazas de su tía nunca eran al aire, es más, solían ser livianas comparado a lo que en verdad hacía cuando las llevaba a cabo._

 _-Bueno, sobrino, te he puesto en el palco preferencial para que tengas una excelente vista del show -sonrió. Con un movimiento de varita le quitó a la chica la mordaza de la boca, provocando que sus gritos inmediatamente llenaran el lugar. -Ferenir… haz lo que te plazca con la Sangre Sucia. Es toda tuya…_

 _-¡No! -gritó Draco al ver la mirada lasciva en aquél despreciable licántropo. Al instante éste tiró a la chica contra la pared y de un tirón abrió su camisa de par en par. Granger volvió a gritar e intentar zafarse, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo._

 _Greyback volvió la vista hacía él y sonrió nuevamente. Tomo a la chica y la giró, poniéndose detrás de ella, y dejándola completamente de frente al rubio. Ella estaba con el rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras le pedía por favor a Draco que le ayudara. El asqueroso mortífago no dejaba de pasear sus manos por el pequeño cuerpo de la chica hasta que llegó al borde de su falda y la levantó por completo._

 _Hermione había cruzado las piernas mientras se movía frenéticamente entre los brazos de aquél monstruo. Draco hacía lo propio contra aquellas cuerdas invisibles que lo mantenían inmóvil._

 _-¡Déjala! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Es a mi a quién quieres… -Ferenir sonrió manteniendo la vista fija en él mientras lamía el cuello de Granger, quién no paraba de llorar. -¡Suéltala! ¡No la toques! ¡Déjala!_

-¡Draco! -sintió una sacudida al mismo tiempo que una voz lo llamaba con desesperación- ¡Draco, despierta!

Otra vez Granger, pero ahora estaba desatada, y vestida, y sacudiéndolo en la cama de su propia habitación.

Notó su cuerpo sudado y las sábanas enroscadas en sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza intentando volver a situarse en tiempo y lugar real. Él había sabido que todo era un sueño ¿qué diablos pasó después?

Miró a Hermione que se mantenía a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndolo por los hombros y con los ojos enormemente abiertos en señal de preocupación.

-Draco, ¿estás bien? -preguntó. Él soltó todo el aire de golpe. Ella estaba bien, había sido una jodida pesadilla, ese par bien muerto estaba. No pudo detener a su mano, que lentamente se levantó hacia el rostro de la chica y acarició tiernamente su mejilla. Ante el contacto ella inclinó un poco más la cabeza, acentuándolo.

-Fue una pesadilla, estoy bien -le aseguró.

-Lo imaginé. Me asusté mucho cuando te escuché gritar desde mi cuarto. Siento haber entrado así a tu habitación, pero…

-No, lo lamento yo por haberte despertado. -le interrumpió. Ella suspiró sonriéndole por primera vez.

-Dijiste mi nombre… -murmuró ella avergonzada- En tu sueño…

-Lo sé. Pero no importa. Estás aquí.

-Estoy aquí -sonrió ella. -¿Podrás volver a dormir?

-Lo dudo. Además falta poco para tener que ir a clases…

-Oh, bueno… yo… entonces iré a mi habitación. Si necesitas algo… -intentó incorporarse pero Draco la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí... -le dijo mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por soltar las cosas sin pensar.

-¿Seguro? -la respuesta de ella le sorprendió. Claramente creía que iba a rechazar su oferta y todo se volvería algo bastante incómodo.

-Claro… -aseguró con fingida tranquilidad.

-Gracias -le sonrió ella mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Atinó a acomodar las frazadas pero Draco se le adelantó, tendiéndolas un poco y tapándolos con ellas.

Por un rato se mantuvieron los dos mirándose a los ojos, hasta que poco a poco el cansancio fue venciendo a Hermione y pronto los cerró, quedándose dormida.

Draco no se equivocó, no le había sido posible volver a conciliar el sueño, pero el motivo había sido únicamente que se había dedicado a contemplar a la chica dormir.

Nada se comparó con cuando recibió sus "buenos días" diario desde su cama. Eso que estaba dando vueltas dentro de él desde un tiempo a esta parte se removió con fuerza.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

Fue dos noches más tarde cuando Hermione volvió a despertarlo en la noche, aunque esta vez no había pesadillas de por medio y ella simplemente había golpeado la puerta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó sorprendido. La chica iba vestida con su camisón de dormir y descalza. Su pelo estaba más arrebolado que de costumbre y atacaba duramente su labio inferior con los dientes.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien… -respondió mirándolo.

-¿Sucede algo? -insistió al no recibir más palabras que esas.

-Yo… no. Lo siento Draco, no debería…

-Granger, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, enserio. Lamento haberte molestado… -se dio vuelta para volver a su habitación pero él se lo impidió.

-Por favor -insistió clavando sus ojos grises en los almendrados de ella. Hermione volvió a morderse el labio. -¿Quieres pasar, no? -le preguntó de pronto adivinando sus intenciones. Tanto nerviosismo de parte de ella le había dado la pista.

-¿Cómo sabías? -replicó en vez de responder la pregunta. Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

-Ven -la tomó de la mano- Entremos…

-Draco… no tienes que hacer esto. Yo… estoy abusando, no sé que estaba pensando en realidad. Enserio. No es necesario… -empezó a decir mientras el chico hacía oídos sordos y la arrastraba hasta su cama.

-Ponte cómoda. -le pidió- Y no te preocupes por mi. Es útil que estés aquí por si llego a tener otra pesadilla -le guiñó el ojo. Ella no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Te lo compensaré. -sentenció metiéndose en la cama.

-Mañana harás el desayuno -dijo él acomodándose en su lado.

-Trato -aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente Draco sintió los rayos del Sol atravesando su ventana, más se giró en la cama y siguió durmiendo. Era sábado, Granger haría el desayuno, no había motivos para levantarse temprano.

La segunda vez que lo hizo, se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo femenino enroscado alrededor suyo. Hermione tenía un brazo sobre su torso abrazándolo, y una de sus piernas estaba completamente sobre él, cruzándolo justo por debajo de sus caderas.

Ser consciente de eso lo hizo dar cuenta de donde tenía puestas sus propias manos. Una estaba debajo de Granger, rodeándola por los hombros, pero la otra estaba descansando cómodamente sobre su trasero. La movió lentamente para sacarla de allí sin ponerse en evidencia, pero el roce con esa zona de piel tersa le provocó no sólo un escalofrío que lo sobresaltó, sino que disparó un despertador directo hacia su zona baja.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó al notar los ojos de Hermione clavados en los suyos, sin embargo ella no se había movido un ápice. -Lo siento, Granger, yo… -se intentó remover, pero Hermione ejerció más presión hacia su cuerpo, dejándolo estático. Definitivamente no entendía lo que la chica pretendía, y mucho menos entendió la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dedicó.

-Shh, está bien -susurró. Y moviéndose tímidamente se incorporó lo suficiente para dejar sus rostros uno frente al otro y luego bajar hacia sus labios.

El momento de sorpresa pasó rápidamente para Draco y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura pegándola a él. Hermione había quedado completamente sobre él y lo besaba suavemente. Él le correspondía tratando de controlarse, si por él fuera los giraría sobre sí y la haría suya ahí mismo.

Poco después Hermione se alejó con la misma lentitud y pegó sus frentes. La sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y la piel de Draco se erizó.

-Me gustas -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Draco enarcó una ceja y ella soltó una carcajada conocedora de a qué podía vincularlo. No había elegido las palabras al azar.

-¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? -se burló él.

-Sí -admitió ella- Pasar tiempo así… -lo besó- contigo. Esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, besándola con un poco más de fervor.

-¿Dónde nos deja esto? -preguntó poco después, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Dónde tú quieras que nos deje, Draco Malfoy.

Y Draco ahí entendió un poco mejor a Potter. Pero supo que responderle "en el altar" probablemente la espantaría.

* * *

Nunca hubiera imaginado estar en su día de graduación sentado al lado de Hermione Granger, quien le sostenía la mano y que cada vez que lo miraba los ojos le brillaban en combinación con su sonrisa. Mucho menos cuando empezó ese año, con tanta mierda encima, con tanto viento soplando en contra.

Pero una vez, su sabio padrino le supo decir que la vida nunca se mantenía en un mismo estado, que era un subir y bajar constante. Se lo había dicho en su cuarto año, cuando él se había creído el Rey del Mundo, y ya le había tocado darle la razón un par de años después, cuando vio su vida yéndose al mismísimo infierno.

Ahora la vida lo volvía a sacar del pozo. Y era una curva que tenía pinta de subir, subir y seguir subiendo. Porque nada podía ser tan malo mientras tuviese a esa mujer sosteniéndole la mano, y él no pensaba soltarla. Juraba por el mismísimo Salazar que no haría nada por perderla. Había sido un capullo de chico, pero ya había entendido, aunque a la fuerza.

Era el final de la guerra, el final de su paso por Hogwarts, pero era el comienzo de una nueva vida para él… Y eso, era pura y exclusivamente culpa de ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Bueno, tenía muchas de estas escenas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, así que las junté todas y ¡ _Tadá_!

Espero que les haya gustado. No sean vagos y háganmelo saber con su review :P

Por mi parte, la próxima vez que aparezca por aquí será con un nuevo capítulo de _Blindness_ , lo prometo!


End file.
